


Reluctant Draco

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Safeword Use, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Draco is given an impossible task by Voldemort his Sixth Year, and as a way to regain some control over his life, he secretly casts a bond on Harry Potter that is supposed to make Harry do whatever Draco wants, only things don't turn out the way he thought they would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So now that I have done a reluctant bond story, an accidental bond story, and a *fluffy* forced bond story, I wanted to do a not so fluffy bond story. To that end, Harry comes off as a rather big arse for the first third to half of this story.  
> I'm labeling this as dubious consent despite consent being rather clear in my mind for a couple of reasons: One - Draco cast the bond on Harry in secret, so that in and of itself could potentially make everything Harry does fall under the category of dubious consent, and Two - Draco likes to pretend (for lack of a better word) that he is unwilling. If either of those situations will trigger you, please don't read this story. Otherwise, enjoy :-D

 

Draco smirked in amusement as he read about a bond in a book of dark magic he'd found in the extensive Malfoy library. It was designed to give the wizard who cast it complete control over an unfortunate victim. _Not_ like what happened during an Imperius Curse – that was merely turning a person into something like a mindless puppet, which was why it was considered Unforgivable and illegal. 

This curse was probably every bit as illegal, but that didn't really matter to Draco.

What mattered was that this bond was intended so that if the caster – the dominant partner of the bond – wanted the victim to do something, he eventually decided to do it all on his own. For example, if Draco wanted a certain arrogant bastard on his knees sucking Draco off, eventually said arrogant bastard would track Draco down and do exactly that. And he'd think it was his own idea.

This bond was seriously  _brilliant!_

Draco might just have to give it a shot at some point. With a self derisive sigh, Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then he tossed the book in his trunk with everything else he planned to bring to Hogwarts for the year.

His sixth year... It would be his final year in all possible ways if he didn't find a way to do as told. But he didn't want to think about that right now.

With a mildly depressed sigh, he cast a spell to extinguish all the lights in his room, rolled over in his bed, and did his best to go to sleep.

 

***

 

Draco practically tossed things side to side as he rummaged through his trunk. Things were not going at all how he would like them to this year! His first attempt to accomplish his mission had failed miserably, and all he wanted was to go to bed and sleep until life was back to normal. However, since it hadn't been normal since sometime in fourth year, he wasn't exactly sure what that was anymore. With a heavy sigh, he sat on the edge of his bed and rested his head in his hands.

Pansy came into his dorm to ask why he was going to bed early, but seeing that he was in a bad mood, simply gave him a blow job, kissed his cheek when she was done, and tucked him into bed. Then she sighed and ruffled his hair. “I wish that I could help you more than this, but...” she trailed off since they both knew that he couldn't tell her what his mission was, let alone ask for her help. “Anyway, try to get some sleep.” After that, she left him alone.

Although he was too much of a Slytherin to admit it out loud, Pansy's willingness to put her mouth all over Draco without asking for anything in return was one of the few things that actually did make his year bearable. She was probably the only reason he got any sleep at all. As if proving his thoughts, his recent orgasm made him drowsy and he managed to drift off before his dorm mates came to bed.

The next day as he was getting dressed, Draco noticed the book of dark magic he'd brought from home. Biting his lip in thought, he flipped through the pages until he came across that bond. In all honesty, it sounded... worth a try. If nothing else, he'd have a little slave to take his frustrations out on whenever things didn't go his way.

The most ingenious part of it was that it was designed to be stealthy. This meant that Draco could cast it on an object and deliver it that way... except, well, this was a school of magic.  _Everyone_ would be suspicious of random objects, so he had to be extra sneaky.

Hmm...

Later that day, in potions class, Draco had a brilliant idea. He went into the supply closet for a bit of privacy and cast the curse that started the bond on a piece of parchment. Then he transfigured the parchment into a venomous spider which he made invisible with a Disillusionment Charm. Lastly, he levitated the invisible spider – which yes, took an enormous amount of concentration – onto Potter's shoulder. Only because he was watching the ripple of the Disillusionment Charm did he see the spider bite Potter's neck and vanish into him.

Potter gasped very softly and rubbed his neck where the spider had bitten him, but of course, there was nothing for him to find. Shrugging it off as weird but nothing important, he went back to work impressing Slughorn somehow. Maybe just being the boy who lived was enough to impress the old codger.

Draco went back to his seat and wondered just how long it would be before the bond had Potter hunting him down and begging to be used in every way possible. The anticipation had him actually grinning, which was so rare that everyone who saw him immediately made signs to ward off evil. This only served to amuse Draco all the more.

 

***

 

As it turned out, it was only a week later when Potter cornered Draco. Simply because Draco had so much else to deal with this year, he'd actually managed to forget the bond. At the moment, he was merely finishing up his homework in the quiet of an empty classroom.

Potter entered the room and quietly closed the door without Draco even noticing. Then he cast nonverbal locking and silencing spells. It was a prickle along Draco's spine that alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone. He turned to see who it was, and for a moment, felt a shiver of apprehension.

“Potter,” he sneered. It occurred to him that the last time they were alone, Draco had petrified Potter and broken his nose. The fact that Potter was being both silent and intense didn't exactly bode well.

“Malfoy,” Potter responded in a quiet voice. He looked like he was wavering for a moment, but then he straightened up and squared his shoulders. After that, he strode over to Draco as if he was a General in command of an army and expected to be obeyed.

Draco narrowed his eyes and lowered his hand so that it hovered over the pocket containing his wand. Potter stopped right in front of him and leaned over to peer into Draco's eyes. There was something there that Draco had never seen in anyone before – and he had no idea what it was.

“You owe me,” Potter stated fiercely.

“I most certainly do not!” Draco denied haughtily.

“You broke my nose, so yes, you do. I've spent all week thinking of ways you could make it up to me – which is strange because it's been over a month and I didn't really care before, but now...” He reached out and seized a fistful of Draco's hair and tugged on it rather painfully.

To Draco's amazement, he couldn't move. At all! He swallowed nervously. “Who said you could put your filthy plebeian hands in my hair, Potter?”

Potter yanked sharply. “On your knees, Malfoy!”

“What?” Draco scoffed incredulously even as his body obeyed. His eyes bulged as he looked down to verify that yes, he was now on his knees in front of Potter. What the...?

Potter smirked. “See? Deep down, you know that you are a very bad person and deserved to be punished.”

“What did you do to me?” Draco whispered, his hands shaking slightly at his sides where he couldn't move them to defend himself or push Potter away.

“I didn't do anything,” Potter replied with a shrug. “In fact, it's you who's going to be doing something to me.” He emphasized this statement by slowly unbuttoning his trousers with his free hand. “You're going to suck me off.”

“And why would I do that?” Draco scoffed in his most _I'm a Malfoy and I always get what I want_ tone of voice.

“Because – as I said – you owe me. Now do it!” Potter commanded.

Once more, Draco was flabbergasted to find that his hands obeyed. They reached out and finished opening Potter's coarse denim trousers. Then they pulled out Potter's semi erect shaft and stroked it until it was about three quarters hard. After that, his mouth completely covered the shaft that looked to be about the same length as Draco's but wider.

Potter groaned, his head falling back even as he kept his fist in Draco's hair and slightly rocked his hips back and forth. Draco had only ever given one blowjob before. He'd received a fair amount from both Pansy and Blaise, but Blaise was the only person who had ever managed to win a favor from Draco and at the time, Draco was curious enough to give it a good try. If he were honest, he had liked it enough that he would consider doing it again, except that his year was going badly enough that he almost didn't have time to  _talk_ to any of his friends, let alone exchange sexual favors.

“Oh God, that mouth!” Potter cried out, his whole body quaking just a bit. “I _knew_ there had to be _something_ it was good for!”

Draco wasn't quite sure how to take that. On the one hand, it was an insult, implying that his mouth was usually vicious, which,  _well_ ... On the other hand, it was a compliment implying that Draco was doing a good job. That confused Draco because he didn't think he  _wanted_ to be doing a good job. Then again, Malfoys were naturally talented at everything, so...

Casting aside all thoughts because they were making his head hurt, Draco focused on what he was doing. If nothing else, doing a  _very_ good job might make Potter finish faster, and then the experience would be over. He grasped Potter's hips and pushed and pulled on them in time to his bobbing head, which was going fairly fast now that he had figured out how to hollow his cheeks out just right.

Potter groaned and cried out repeatedly. This devolved into incoherent babbling at some point, which greatly amused Draco. Suddenly, Potter clenched Draco's hair with both hands and seized up. Draco just barely had time to think:  _Oh, this must be it_ , before his mouth was being filled with something hot and not entirely pleasant. He reflexively swallowed it all, and then wondered why.

Seriously, it would have made far more sense to spit it back in Potter's face!

When Potter was done, he sort of stood there for a moment. Then he relaxed and pulled himself out of Draco's mouth, slightly pushing Draco away. Not prepared for this, Draco actually tumbled onto his back, which at least allowed his legs to stretch out and regain a little feeling in his knees.

Something strange crossed Potter's face as he looked down on Draco. “That was utterly brilliant. I suppose now you expect me to return the favor.” As he said this, he lightly ground one of his shoes against Draco's erection. “But if you'll recall, this wasn't a favor, this was you paying me what you owe. So no. I  _won't_ be getting you off. And neither will you. In fact...” He quickly muttered a spell that seemed to have no effect – as far as Draco could tell. “There! You won't be getting off at all until you beg me for it.” 

With that, Potter put himself away and refastened his trousers. Then he turned and walked away, leaving Draco sprawled on the floor in confusion. The moment Potter canceled all the spells on the door and left, Draco scratched his head and wondered what the hell had just happened.

That night, back in his bed, Draco read through the book of dark magic he'd learned the bond from, only it provided no answers and he was more confused than ever. The bond was meant to make Potter  _his_ little slave.  _Not_ the other way around! But no matter how many times he reread that part, it offered no answers.

Sighing, he went to sleep. Or rather, he tried. Thinking that he was simply still too worked up from earlier, he tried to wank. The good news was that it felt  _really_ good. The bad news was that a solid hour passed before Draco realized that no matter how close he got, he just wasn't going to finish.

“What the fuck did Potter do to me?” Draco whispered in frustration when he finally gave up. At that point, sheer exhaustion kicked in, giving him at least a little relief.

Every day for a week, Draco tried to wank away a problem that never went away. Literally. He could not reach orgasm, nor would his shaft go soft. In order to disguise this, he had to wear a highly uncomfortable binding to contain and smooth away the obvious bulge. The worst part about it was that because it was so restricting, it continually rubbed his shaft, making him jittery from constant stimulation. The stimulation itself was about half pleasurable, and half irritating as nails on a chalkboard.

It was rapidly driving Draco insane!

He was  _almost_ getting to the point where he might consider swallowing his pride and begging Potter after all. His only other option seemed to be telling someone – such as Snape or Madam Pomfrey – except that would be so embarrassing that he may as well just murder himself and save the Dark Lord the trouble.

Thus, when Potter showed up once more in the empty classroom that Draco was hiding in while attempting to do his homework, he was actually, sort of, maybe just a little – Alright fine! He was so relieved that he was half ecstatic! Of course, there was no need to let Potter know that.

“What now?” Draco demanded with a soft growl. “I cannot possibly owe you anything else!”

“No,” Potter agreed mildly. “I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened and I want it to happen again.”

“There's no way in Merlin's rotting brain that I'm going to put that in my mouth ever again,” Draco sneered, casting a look of repugnance at Potter's groin.

“Oh you will,” Potter assured Draco. Then he pointed at the floor. “Get on your knees.”

To Draco's frustration, he obeyed before he could even try to stop himself. “What spell have you cast on me?”

“Are you referring to the orgasm denial spell? Or do you think I've done something to make you obey me?” Potter asked curiously.

“Orgasm denial...?” Draco parroted quietly. That explained so much. But no. “I'm talking about the fact that I am on my knees for you again even though I'd rather eat a Blast-ended Skrewt!”

“I didn't cast anything to make you do that,” Potter stated with a shrug. “I think you simply _want_ to be on your knees for me, even if you won't admit it.”

“I do not!” Draco denied hotly, even though he had a sneaking suspicion that Potter might be right.

Potter double checked the spells he cast on the door, and then walked over until he was standing right in front of Draco. Once again, he seized a fistful of that perfectly styled blond hair. “I want to be rough and hurt you, so I'm going to bind your hands behind your back. Then I'm going to make good use of that hot mouth of yours.”

“You wish!” Draco growled menacingly, firmly ignoring the feeling akin to a bolt of lightning striking him all the way to his groin.

Potter pressed his lips together in thought for a moment. “If... If I get too rough and you really can't handle it, say...”

“Hippogriff,” Draco muttered as he looked away.

“What?” Pottered questioned in confusion.

“If I get overwhelmed, I'll say Hippogriff,” Draco murmured, looking at the ground as a sense of shame washed over him. The sheer fact that he was agreeing to a safeword as opposed to insisting that nothing happen was very telling, and he didn't like to think about what it was saying.

Potter nodded. “If you say that, I'll stop. I promise I will.”

Draco gave the tiniest of nods possible. He believed Potter because the boy was a Gryffindor and an incorrigible Hero. He couldn't help but be so... good... Draco frowned as he wondered how the goody two shoes poster boy of the so called light side had become so kinky.

As promised, Potter cast a spell to bind Draco's hands behind his back. Then Potter threw all caution to the wind and wasted no time pulling out his rigidly erect shaft and shoving it in Draco's mouth. There was a pause as Potter groaned in pleasure and Draco swirled his tongue around curiously.

Every bit as rough as he said he would be, Potter thrust in and out of Draco's mouth. To Draco's shock and dismay, he was actually humming a little. It almost sounded like he was purring like a cat!

Just when Draco was fully relaxed and getting into what was happening, Potter pulled back with a gasp. “Stop!”

Draco quirked a brow. “Er... I'm not even doing anything. It's all you; fucking my face like a deviant pervert.”

Potter panted in relative silence for a moment before responding. “I have no idea why, but I've been half obsessed with you these last two weeks. Nearly every moment of the day is taken up by imagining what I can do to you – or have you do to me. And my nights are sleepless for an entirely different reason than ever before. Therefore, we are going to do this so that – hopefully – I can forget about you and go back to normal!”

Draco was understandably intrigued. It sounded like maybe Potter was affected by the bond the way he was supposed to be after all. Which then begged the question of  _why_ Draco was basically helpless before him when it was  _supposed_ to be the other way around!

“Do what?” Draco asked cautiously, his expression both suspicious and wary.

Potter cast a spell that gently rearranged Draco's arms so that they were bound above his head. Then he abruptly pushed Draco onto his back on the floor. After that, Potter seemed to change the subject completely.

“You want to know one of the best things about being friends with Hermione?”

“Not really,” Draco sneered in mild disgust.

“Too bad,” Potter retorted. “The best part is that she's always reading things no one else really wants to read, and then she bursts out with things like: Oh! This spell could really come in handy! Harry, did you know there's a spell to make things temporarily intangible? For example...” Potter trailed off and cast a spell that made Draco's clothes and everything else on him intangible so that they could be banished to the other side of the room.

“Er...” Draco droned in mild shock. This wasn't what he was expecting at all, and worse! His never ending erection was as rigid and eager looking as ever.

Potter smirked at it knowingly, but otherwise ignored it. “Another good thing about Hermione is that she's always in the library, and when I'm trying to stay in her good books but I'm so bored that I could cry, I naturally wander the library, just looking for something funny. Turns out, there's a book full of interesting little spells, such as...”

Draco watched in fascination as Potter conjured an oily substance into his hand that smelled a lot like cinnamon and oranges. A moment later, Potter rubbed it all over Draco's shaft, which tingled just a little bit and felt so good that he couldn't help but groan. He promptly bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the erotic cries that wanted to burst free.

Potter cast other spells on himself – to remove his clothes and do other things Draco couldn't even begin to guess at. Then the raven haired boy with the startlingly green eyes stepped over Draco. As he lowered himself, Draco felt a sense of panic fill him.

“Whoa wait! What do you think you're doing, Potter?!”

“I told you, I'm tired of obsessing over you, so we're going to do this and then move on,” Potter stated as if this was a foregone conclusion.

Draco scooted just a little away – not far, perhaps two inches. Just enough to feel like he had regained a modicum of control. “This is mental! I'm not going to lose my –!” He cut himself off and looked away as he fought not to blush.

Potter tilted his head curiously. “You're a virgin?”

“Well don't shout it for the whole school to hear,” Draco grumbled petulantly.

“Strange, I'm not sure why, but I thought that living in a dungeon meant that all Slytherins were playing around and having kinky sex whenever they wanted.”

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Potter. “We only play around a little. Nothing too much because our house is meant to remain  _pure_ , Potter. Even with contraceptive spells, if I had sex with Pansy – for example – she might still get pregnant on accident, and then I'd be obligated to marry her.”

“So your entire house... _All_ of them are virgins?” Potter asked, sounding incredulous.

“I didn't say that,” Draco grumbled. Then he sighed. “Alright fine. So Slytherin is rather open when it comes to sex – so long as we are damn careful and confine our playing to the right people – but _I'm_ not like that because my parents stressed quite adamantly while I was growing up that I should save myself for marriage. That I should make an effort to appeal to the choosiest of purebloods by _not_ playing around like all the others.”

This made Potter smile for some reason that Draco couldn't determine. “Well, maybe you'll feel better to know that I'm a virgin too. I just can't...” He growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. “I can't  _not_ !”

That was when Draco felt like kicking himself because that  _had_ to be an effect of the bond. Thus, this entire situation was all his own damn fault. However,  _this_ wasn't what he had expected at all! He'd just thought that Potter would beg to do whatever Draco wanted, and Draco wasn't planning to go anywhere  _near_ this far.

Potter shifted so that he was kneeling while straddling Draco. Then he leaned over and peered intently – green eyes piercing gray ones. “I'm going to do it unless I hear the word.” To emphasize his point, he reached back and grabbed Draco's shaft so that it was lined up with and ever so slightly pushing into Potter's soft pucker.

Draco took a very long breath in, and then bit his lips. If he were honest with himself, although he would  _never_ admit it out loud, despite being slightly panicked by how sudden this was, he was dying to find out what it felt like to be–

_Oh fuck!_ Potter was sitting down on Draco's long thin shaft – taking it inside him – and it felt  _glorious_ ! Draco couldn't hold back a ragged gasp and sincerely wished that his hands were free to grab onto those slim but muscular hips.

Potter went slowly, allowing himself time to adjust. He seemed to stop breathing frequently only to inhale a gasp and go a little farther. It came as no surprise to Draco that when Potter managed to say something, it came out as an almost breathless whisper.

“I cast spells to prepare myself, but as weird as that was, I had no idea how... how this would feel...”

Draco snorted in both amusement and derision. “Well don't blame  _me_ if you hurt!”

“Not... hurt. Just... sore,” Potter murmured.

And then Draco was completely inside Potter and neither could remember their own names for a moment – let alone how to speak. Draco recovered first, but only enough to exhale a reverent: “ _Fuck..._ ”

“Yeah,” Potter whispered in agreement, choosing that moment to move. The sensation of something inside him wasn't quite as good as he had hoped it would be, but it was better than he thought at first. Part of him was considering backing out now, but then he moved just enough to hit something that sent sparks of pure pleasure all the way to his brain. 

“Oh God!” Potter cried out, shuddering just a bit. This sent a jolt of unexpected pleasure through Draco. Each time Potter slammed himself down onto Draco's shaft, Draco made a noise that sounded like a mewling whimper. Potter continually chanted out a prayer to his God, while Draco tried to hold back all sound – failing since it just felt way too good.

In fact, it didn't take Draco long at all to reach the stage he had been stubbornly avoiding all week.  _Begging_ ... “Please! Potter!  _Please_ !”

Even as Potter had another full body shudder of pleasure, he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Draco to cast the spell that would end the orgasm denial spell cast a week prior. With a loud roar, Draco's body seized up, arching so that his arse was nearly an inch off the floor. He pushed into Potter as much as possible considering that Potter was still grinding their hips together. An orgasm that was far and away better than anything he'd had before made his head spin as he pumped Potter so full he could feel it leaking out.

Potter made a soft sound before he threw his head back and stroked his shaft just three times, making long pearly strings erupt all over Draco's stomach, chest, and face. Then he collapsed next to Draco and panted as he enjoyed the bliss that still seemed to be racing around his veins. They were both lost in their own quiet minds for long minutes.

Then Potter shifted to look at Draco curiously. “I was convinced that you had a Dark Mark.”

“What?!” Draco asked in alarm, his eyes flying to his left forearm where his inner part – near his elbow – had a tattoo of a dragon. He bit back hard on his relief that his glamour was holding. Then he glared at Potter. “Why would you think that?”

“Because I _know_ you're up to something no good!” Potter exclaimed with a somewhat murderous expression.

Draco held out his still bound hands so that Potter could get a better look. “Nope, no Dark Mark, just a tattoo.”

“Good!” Potter stated with a tiny smile. “That means there's some hope for you after all.”

“Hardly,” Draco drawled snidely. “Now release me so that I can get dressed and finish up my homework!” Which was a lie since Draco was feeling much too weak and lethargic to do much more than crawl into his bed and pass out.

“Why?” Potter asked with an amused smirk. “It might be funny to leave you here naked and tied up to be found by Peeves. Or Filch.”

“If you do, I'll hex you so hard you'll have to go to St. Mungo's for a week!” Draco threatened seriously.

Potter didn't respond with anything other than a smirk and he sat up and looked around for his clothes.

“Potter!” Draco growled in frustration. “Release me!”

Once more, Potter simply smirked and ignored Draco.

“Hippogriff!” Draco ground out, hating to admit to weakness by using the safeword, but not knowing any other way to get Potter to cooperate.

“Alright,” Potter capitulated in a near whisper, and then cast the spell to end the binding. Then he got up, got dress, ended the privacy spells on the door, and walked away without another word.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, not caring that he was messing it up horribly – well, Potter had already done that anyway. He didn't even notice that he smeared some spunk into his hair. He absently wiped the tickle-y drip off his face.

“So... my first time was a kinky bondage session with Potter... I'm honestly not sure how to feel about that...”

Gathering up his clothes, he got dressed only as much as he had to in order to make it back to his dorm without breaking any school rules. He was completely oblivious to the incredulous stares as he trudged through the common room toward his dorm. He was already half asleep and would probably pass out on the common room floor if he didn't make it to his bed soon.

To his utter relief, he made it to his bed just in time. He didn't even bother attempting to get undressed or under the covers, he simply flopped face down onto his bed – completely hanging over the side so that his feet were still on the floor – and zonked.

Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle had followed him out of a rather  _un_ -Slytherin sense of concern. They exchanged baffled glances as they wondered what had happened to him. Very hesitantly, they got close enough to see if he had been cursed.

Bright red marks on his wrists (which rested on either side of his head) made them all frown at first, but the fairly strong smell of sex (not to mention cinnamon and oranges) and the faint but goofy grin on his sleeping face tipped them off that nothing bad had happened.

Blaise chuckled and smirked at Pansy. “Looks like Draco had an interesting night.”

Pansy bit her lip with a light frown. “I wonder who he shagged.”

“How d'you know he shagged?” Crabbe asked with a frown.

Pansy seized his hair and yanked his head until he was about six inches away from Draco's back. “Take a deep breath.”

“Er...” Crabbe droned in confusion.

“That smell you probably never created before is the scent of sex,” Pansy informed him.

“It is?” Crabbe asked even as Goyle leaned over and tried to sniff.

“Smells like spunk,” Goyle murmured. 

“Exactly!” Pansy cheered with an impertinent smirk as she let go of Crabbe and walked away.

“Er... should we finish putting him in bed?” Goyle wondered.

“Knock yourselves out!” Blaise stated in amusement as he climbed into his own bed. He now had plans to imagine all sorts of situations Draco might have been in until there was a satisfying conclusion and the urge to go to sleep himself.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a questioning glance, and then shrugged before going to their own beds.

In the morning, Draco woke up sore all over. With his eyes still closed, he felt a grin cross his face as he remembered what had happened. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why he seemed to be draped over his bed so uncomfortably.

“Alright Draco, calm down,” Blaise advised with unrestrained glee. “There's no need to go around shouting like that.”

Draco cracked open an eye. “What?”

Pansy snickered and pinched his cheek. “If you smile any louder, you may as well ask for a transfer to Hufflepuff.”

Draco used his arms so that he could push himself up a little. “There's no need to be cruel, Pans. And what  _are_ you going on about?”

“Only that you seemed to have had a night so interesting that you not only showed up looking like you'd just played 10 hours of Quidditch in a nasty storm, but you are _also_ smiling so hard that everyone who sees it makes a sign to ward off evil,” Pansy explained with a rather catty grin.

“Er...” Draco scrambled to compose his face, although he suspected that there was still part of a smile he just couldn't erase completely. He sat up and looked around to find Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott watching him from their own beds, where they sat getting dressed for the day.

An unintentional glance at his full length mirror had him nearly gasp and gape incredulously. His hair really was atrocious and his clothes looked like he'd tried to put them on one handed in the dark! He bit his lips to stop from giving anything away, such as the grin he could feel trying to break free.

In his driest tone, he said: “I was playing Quidditch for 10 hours in a nasty storm.”

“ _Riiiight_ ,” Blaise drawled in amused disbelief. “It must have only been storming over the Quidditch pitch last night then.”

“Yes,” Draco confirmed haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his chin imperiously. “Now, if you don't mind, I need a shower.”

“I'll say!” Pansy crowed triumphantly. “You positively _reek_ of sex! All I want to know is: Who has taken what is mine?”

Draco glared at her. “ _Not_ yours,  _mine_ !”

Pansy waved that away as if it was inconsequential. “ _Who_ ?”

“That is none of your concern,” Draco informed her frostily as he gracefully stalked toward the bathroom.

“Was it at least as good as it appears to have been?” Blaise called after him.

Draco stopped abruptly to give him an unintentional look that he didn't want to show anyone, ever; a genuine smile that was accompanied by a blush he had to quickly look down to hide. “Yeah...”

“Good for you!” Blaise congratulated with a genuine grin of his own. “Go take that shower so we can continue to speculate on who it was. Will you at least tell us if it was a bird or a bloke?”

Draco bit his lips, still looking down to hide his blush. “A bloke.”

“I knew it!” Blaise crowed and held out a hand to Pansy, who promptly produced a Galleon with a mildly aggravated sigh. Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle each tossed him a Galleon too.

“How'd'you know?” Crabbe wondered with a frown.

“As we pointed out, there was a strong smell of spunk, but I didn't detect the slightest hint of fanny, so...” Blaise trailed off with a shrug.

Draco blushed again and hastily disappeared into the bathroom.  _Salazar's sweaty sac! Slytherins really are too perceptive for their own good sometimes_ !

 

***

 

Life was almost normal – such as it was – for the next week. Draco was so busy researching his, er,  _project_ that he almost forgot all about the bond. That did not mean he'd forgotten what had happened, just didn't have much time to truly think about it – despite it popping up in his thoughts at least a dozen times each day.

At the moment, he was on his way to the library to see if he could find anything at all on magical repairs. The corridor was rather crowded, which made him unconsciously swerve into one of the alcoves to pause a moment so that the crowd had a little time to thin out. So unexpectedly that he would have let out an embarrassing shout if his mouth hadn't been covered, Draco found himself slammed into the wall at the back of the alcove.

The next moment, something covered him. Now he could see what he couldn't a moment before; Harry Potter staring at him intently. Draco glanced around, noticing that while he could see students walking by, no one seemed to be able to see them. Thus, they must be under the invisibility cloak.

“ _Potter_...” he ground out softly so that he didn't draw any attention to them – unseen or not.

“On your knees,” Potter whispered in his ear, and to Draco's eternal shame, he obeyed without a moment's hesitation. Potter gripped his hair painfully, making Draco growl softly in annoyance. “The memory of you with my spunk all over your face has had me wanking every spare moment I could find.”

Draco was inexplicably pleased to hear this. He wisely kept his mouth shut. Potter forcefully inserted two fingers from each hand into Draco's mouth and pried it open.

“I'm going to do it again. Right now,” he warned and Draco barely had time to inhale in shock before Potter freed his erect shaft and inserted it into Draco's mouth.

_Here???_ Draco's vision was blocked by the body literally in his face, but even so, he'd swear he could see at least a hundred or a thousand students packed in the entrance of the alcove, avidly watching them. It made him flush from the top of his head all the way on down to the bottom of his toes.

Draco gave the task his best effort in an attempt to get it over with as soon as possible, Potter seemed confident enough that the students were chattering too loudly to hear him because he didn't make much of an effort to stop the continual soft gasps and groans that came out of his mouth.  _Just_ when Draco was fairly certain the end was near – judging by the copious drops of preejaculate and the telltale tightening of Potter's balls – Blaise and Pansy stepped into the alcove to have a little meeting. 

This prompted Potter to haul Draco to his feet as silently as possible. Draco glared at Potter, nearly certain that the arrogant bastard was going to put himself away and then reveal that Draco had been doing naughty things under the invisibility cloak to Draco's friends. He wondered if he'd be able to hex golden boy before that happened.

Instead, Potter utterly astonished Draco by dropping to his knees just as Blaise and Pansy sat on the bench they were standing right next to, and reached out to open Draco's trousers.  _Wha...?_ He wanted to ask but absolutely  _could not_ do anything to alert his friends to the perversion going on maybe a foot or two away from them.

Potter looked up into Draco's eyes with a smirk so smug and Slytherin that Draco nearly gasped. Something about that look on Potter's face made Draco want to lick his neck and bite possessive marks in a long trail all the way down – Draco nearly gasped again as Potter took his hard shaft in his mouth nearly down to the base.

For a long moment, Potter did nothing but stare up at Draco with the long thin shaft in his mouth, as if silently daring him to make a noise and let everyone know what was going on here. Draco's eyes widened as he realized that he had an urge to do exactly that! He glanced over to where Pansy and Blaise were sitting, watching the passing crowd.

Then Potter pulled back just enough to suck on the head with an expression of clear curiosity. This felt so good that Draco had to slap a hand over his mouth and bite on it for good measure to stop the thoroughly erotic moan that tried to burst forth.  _Salazar's saggy tits! If Potter doesn't kill me with this, I going to murder him on the spot!_

“Where in the buggering hell is Draco?” Pansy asked in frustration. “I know he's got important things to do, but I don't think I've seen him for more than five minutes this entire week – aside from during class and meal times.”

“I know,” Blaise agreed. “And he's never in bed anymore for me to help him relax. Has he been sleeping with you?”

Pansy scoffed. “Boys can't enter the girl dorms, remember? So no.” Then she sighed in mild depression. “But I haven't been able to help him out either, and the strangest thing is that I actually enjoy doing it.”

“You could always do it to me,” Blaise suggested with a cheeky grin.

Pansy snorted in amusement and lightly pushed him. “If the bulge in your trousers is anything to go by, I'm not sure it would even fit in my mouth!”

“Actually, I'm not too much bigger than Draco, so I think you'd be just fine,” Blaise informed her.

Draco had to adjust his hand to cover his nose too so that they couldn't hear the soft snort that escaped him at that, although his stomach twitched lightly from it. If Blaise honestly thought he was only  _a little_ bigger than Draco, then he was delusional! Otherwise, he was lying to make Pansy agree to try it.

Blaise decided to add a little honey to the pot. “I'll return the favor, and I actually know what I'm doing.”

Pansy laughed merrily. “That's because you're an incorrigible slag!”

Blaise merely shrugged with a grin, like he was saying:  _what can I say?_

“Alright, fine,” Pansy agreed with a light sigh. “If we can't find Draco and convince him to take a break for an hour or so, we'll go to your bed and take turns having fun.”

Blaise grinned even wider than before. “Are you saying that if we find Draco, we take turns having fun  _with him_ ?”

“If he'll let us,” Pansy replied with a shrug. “Salazar knows he could use a little stress relief!”

Draco had no idea why, but the thought of Pansy, Blaise,  _and_ Potter all taking turns trying to get him off made him lose it right then and there. Alright, so maybe he had an inkling. In any case, he had to bite his hand and hold his breath to stop from making a sound as he pumped his load down Potter's throat.

When he was empty and slumping against the wall rather bonelessly, Potter shifted so that they were standing eye to eye. Sort of. Draco was normally taller than Potter, but the way he was leaning against the wall made him just a bit shorter.

Potter proved that he was surprisingly strong as he lifted Draco's legs and – using the intangible spell to make Draco's trousers allow him full access – stepped between them. Now Potter was in a circle formed by Draco's legs and trousers. Draco glanced nervously to the side again; sure enough, Pansy and Blaise showed no signs of leaving.

Potter muttered spells nearly silently before stashing his wand back in his shirt pocket. Just as he was pressing into Draco's tight and magically prepared virgin hole, he placed his lips on the shell of Draco's ear and whispered: “They can use their mouths on you all they want, but this...  _This_ is mine. Understand?”

“Yes,” Draco mouthed silently, not entirely certain Potter even heard him. He also knew that Potter was referring to sex in general, not simply Draco bottoming for Blaise – which would never happen because Blaise was hung like a Hippogriff. Speaking of bottoming, Draco held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut as Potter pushed all the way inside him.

This was most certainly  _not_ what Draco had in mind when he cast the bond on Harry. He had  _planned_ to keep his virginity, and only use the bond to have Harry – and yes, it was Harry now, even if only in his mind, because how could he  _not_ refer to the boy shagging him by name? Anyway, he'd only planned to have Harry suck him off at every opportunity. It was going to be his secret pride and joy to have the so-called  _Chosen One_ on his knees before Draco, only...

All of this was happening instead...

Now that Harry was fully inside Draco and had paused to bite Draco's shoulder to stifle a groan of sheer pleasure, Draco was feeling... Better. It had started out fairly uncomfortably – not so much for Draco to consider using his safeword – but enough to make him wonder how Harry had enjoyed it enough to orgasm last time. Now? Now Draco had hope that he might like it too.

“Do you suddenly smell cinnamon and oranges?” Pansy asked out of the blue, startling both Draco and Harry into looking over at her. Draco blushed and let his head fall onto Harry's shoulder to hide his face – not that they could see it anyway.

“Now that you mention it, yeah,” Blaise murmured, taking a few deep whiffs. “I wonder if they've made a pudding or something for lunch.”

Draco was going to have to learn how to cast the conjure oil spell himself so that he could make sure that it was odorless in the future. Then he mentally smacked himself.  _Who ever said that there would_ be _an 'in the future_ ?'

“And a faint smell that makes me...” Pansy trailed off with a glazed look. “Bugger it! We'll attempt to cheer Draco up whenever he turns up tonight. In the meantime, you should give me a tour of your bed.”

“Now that's more like it!” Blaise cheered with a huge grin. He held out his hand to Pansy. “Shall I escort you now, my lady?”

“Please do,” Pansy permitted with a tiny smile of eagerness. “And remember, I'll hex you if you do anything I don't like.”

“Of course,” Blaise murmured with a tone like he hadn't expected anything else. They walked away, making Draco sigh in relief.

Then he glared at Harry. “If you're done having your fun now, Potter, I'd appreciate it if you stopped shoving your prick up my arse and let me go.”

“Would you really?” Harry asked in a whisper that was exactly the same as Draco's had been, pausing in his thrusts to look Draco in the eyes.

“Yes!” Draco hissed softly, taking care not to alert the students that were still walking by in a large amount. Hadn't everyone figured out where they were going _yet_? It might be a weekend, but surely the students weren't simply walking back and forth in the corridor for no reason! “I would never have let you do this to me if I could risk saying anything.”

Harry frowned. “So... you're saying your word?”

_Damnit!_ Draco bit his lip and looked away. 

Harry smirked faintly. “Because I told you last week that I won't stop until you do.”

Draco continued to look away, even as Harry shifted them so that he could thrust at a slightly different angle. This was all it took for Draco to gasp and bang his head into the wall in his distraction. Now Harry was hitting something that felt utterly fantastic!

A mortifying sound escaped Draco. A soft squeak of pleasure that he didn't want anyone hearing. Not even Harry. Especially not Harry! So he bit Harry's shoulder and basically surrendered to the rush of lust that was zinging back and forth between them.

They both lost all track of time. As much as they tried to be silent, little gasps and cries escaped them. Thankfully, no one came close enough to hear them over the general din of the crowd of students that continually flowed back and forth in the corridors. Despite Draco's frustration, this wasn't unusual as this corridor was near both the great hall and the library, not to mention the main entryway. It was quite possibly the busiest corridor in the entire castle.

Draco spared half a second to vowing to insist on a much less populated spot next time, and then mentally slapped himself again before getting completely distracted by a gathering storm in the base of his spine. It felt a bit like a bonfire that was slowly growing hotter and hotter until...

Draco bit down on Harry's shoulder harder than ever as his orgasm ripped through him like an out of control Fiendfyre Curse. Draco shuddered from the pleasure, but also from a stray hope that he never had to feel what an out of control Fiendfyre felt like for real. He couldn't prevent a grunt of pleasure from escaping him after all.

Harry groaned in Draco's ear and muttered: “So good!” Before pumping Draco full. They tried to melt into the wall as they rested – both doing their best not to pant like dogs on a hot summer's day.

When Draco could move again, not just having recovered from the brilliant orgasm – bloody hell,  _two_ orgasms! – but also from whatever part of the bond made him helpless to do anything at all when Harry was determined to dominate him, he cast the intangible spell so that his trousers were no longer keeping Harry in place. Then he pushed Harry back just far enough so that he could stand up straight, but not so far as to make the invisibility cloak reveal either of them.

“Stay away from me, Potter!” Draco insisted with a light glare. “I have more important things to do than cater to your twisted perversions.”

Harry scoffed. “You can pretend all you want that you didn't enjoy that, but I know you did.”

“I didn't say I didn't enjoy it,” Draco muttered very quietly, then just a tiny bit louder. “I said I have more important things to do.”

Harry took a moment to ensure that they were both back in their trousers and somewhat presentable. Then he twisted one of Draco's arms behind his back. “I'm not twisted or perverted. I'm simply... Er... Well, apparently, I like shagging blokes too. That's not such a terrible thing!”

Draco snorted, trying but unable to wiggle free from Harry's grasp. “No, shagging blokes is just fine. I'm talking about all the bondage and domination you've been doing. You're treating me –  _a Malfoy_ – like I'm some sort of...”

Harry's eyes hardened dangerously. “Mudblood?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Worse! A... a slave...”

Harry stroked Draco's cheek almost tenderly for a moment. “I don't see how, unless you specifically mean a sex slave.” He paused to smirk at that for a moment. “In any case, I can't stop picturing what I want to do to you next. Well actually, what I want you to do to  _me_ next. So I expect I'll be seeing you again at some point.”

Draco growled in aggravation. “I seriously need you to leave me alone!”

Harry had a shrewd look – something that should  _never_ cross a Gryffindor's face – as he studied Draco. “Let's make a deal, if you tell me what it is you're doing that's so important, I'll leave you alone.”

At that suggestion, something flared inside Draco that let him push Harry away. “Never going to happen, Potter!” After that, he stormed out of the alcove, forgot that he wanted to go to the library, and returned to the dungeons.

This time, Draco caught the incredulous stares and had to firmly ignore them as he marched across the Slytherin common room to his dorm. The whispered comments almost threw him for a loop.

“Why does Draco look like he was either beaten up or shagged by a troll?”

“Think Potter hexed him?”

“Why didn't he have his goons with him?”

_Because I was only going to the library!_ Draco cried out in his head. He really hadn't expected needing bodyguards on the way to the library and back. He bit back a sigh and forced himself not to run.

A minute later, he completely startled Pansy and Blaise by slamming the door to the dorm open, and then slamming it back shut behind him. Both peeked out from the curtains of Blaise's bed as Draco stormed over to the full length mirror closest to his bed.

“Buggering hell!” Draco roared in disbelief at his reflection. “When did he manage to give me a love bite?! And _no wonder_ everyone was staring at me! I bloody well look like I was mauled by Greyback!”

And he did; his hair was a tangled mess and his clothes were just barely this side of obscene.

“I'm going to need a proper shower before I can show myself in the great hall for dinner!” Draco added as he cast a Tempus Charm. To his relief – and the relief of his growling stomach – he only had just enough time to take a decent shower before dinner would be served. He cast one last look at the mirror, stroking his love bite with a fond smile before he shook his head and rolled his eyes at himself for being such a Hufflepuff. 

Pansy and Blaise exchanged a look as Draco stalked off to the bathroom. “Who in the world do you suppose Draco's shagging?” Pansy whispered.

“I wish I knew,” Blaise replied with a clueless shrug. “I'd buy that bloke dinner and ply him with alcohol until he did that to me!”

“Same here...” Pansy muttered.

Blaise gave her a lecherous smirk. “We could always do that to each other.”

“Or at least give it a damn good try,” Pansy agreed with a matching smirk.

 

***

 

Draco did such a good job of avoiding Harry after that encounter that it was over a month before Harry managed to corner him again. It was the last weekend before everyone would be leaving the castle for Christmas Hols and Draco was pacing the corridors nervously. He had enacted a plan that could potentially solve all his problems in a relatively short amount of time.

On the other hand, well, Draco didn't really want to think about what would happen if he succeeded in his mission. If he failed, he simply had to keep trying.

Suddenly Harry appeared before Draco with a rather furious expression on his face. “You've been avoiding me. Where do you go when I can't find you?”

“What makes it any of your business where I go or what I do?” Draco demanded haughtily.

“I don't know when or how or even what, but you did something to me so that I can't stop thinking about you!” Harry said in a low tone that sounded a lot like a threat.

“Why would I want you to think about me?” Draco scoffed.

“I have no idea!” Harry roared softly. “All I know is that one day, I went from not caring about you beyond wondering what evil you're plotting, and the next, I was obsessed with getting you on your knees before me!”

Harry emphasized this by grabbing Draco and dragging him into the nearest empty classroom. He then cast an array of privacy spells to ensure that they wouldn't be interrupted. After that, he gave Draco a spine-shiveringly dark look.

“ _On your knees,_ Malfoy,” Harry ordered in no uncertain terms and Draco dropped to his knees before he could even try to fight it.

“Damn it, Potter! I don't have time for this right now!” 

“Why? What are you up to? And don't try to tell me that you're not up to anything,” Harry warned. “I overheard you talking to Snape last night and so I _know_ you're doing something.”

“At the moment, I need every second I can get to come up with a clear explanation to give... my mother... on why I haven't finished up all my homework and gotten good grades this year,” Draco replied, mildly horrified to realize that the bond wouldn't let him lie outright, but he could bend the truth. Which was good since he had almost confessed everything!

“And why haven't you?”

Draco pressed his lips together and refused to answer rather than unintentionally give anything more away.

“Alright, fine,” Harry murmured in a deceptively mild tone. “Since you won't tell me anything, especially about whatever it is you did to me, then I'll let go of the thin shred of control I have. I almost feel bad for you, Malfoy. Waiting just one week after the first few times – all the while fighting what was going on in my head – was enough to make me do things to you that I had never even considered doing with anyone at all before. Now that you've avoided me for over a month, I'm really not sure if I'll be done with you before morning.”

Draco couldn't stop a soft groan of longing escape from him at those words.

“And for future reference, when I say I want you on your knees, I mean with your hands behind your head,” Harry added, still in a far too mild tone of voice for what he was saying.

Draco closed his eyes and swallowed as he realized that his hands traveled to the back of his head without his conscious decision to make them. For one moment, he considered saying his safe word, and then discarded the idea as ridiculous. That would make it seem like he was  _afraid_ of Harry, which he wasn't even if he was a bit apprehensive at the moment.

For another moment, he considered simply breaking the bond altogether, but then discarded that too. It may not be exactly as he pictured it, but this bond was serving its purpose – which was to give him a little bit of relief from time to time. A way to take out his frustrations on Potter – who was directly or indirectly the cause of just about everything wrong in his life.

The only problem Draco had with the bond was that, by rights, this whole scenario should be the other way around. Potter on his knees about to be thoroughly used by Draco. Draco blushed lightly as he realized that maybe he  _had_ originally had perverted intentions after all, because... he sighed with a sense of yielding to the inevitable.

Because – much like Harry had escalated – Draco almost certainly would have too. Everything just felt too good not to. Even stranger, he might actually  _like_ being somewhat helpless. It was sort of a relief to not have to think about anything for a while. It was sort of nice to have nothing at all to do except for what Harry told him to. Things that ended with Draco feeling something very close to bliss...

Draco gasped incredulously at his thoughts as Harry grabbed his hair and yanked on it. Although he would  _never_ admit it out loud for as long as he lived, he'd just figured out that the bond  _was_ working exactly as it was supposed to. Despite not knowing it until just now, the bond  _was_ giving Draco exactly what he wanted from Harry.

_Fuck..._

“Put that vicious mouth of yours to good use, Malfoy,” Harry commanded, still gripping Draco's hair rather painfully.

“In your dreams, Potter! I am a Malfoy, and as such, I simply _do not_ suck anyone's cock!”

“That's not the use I have in mind,” Harry drawled in amusement, referring to Draco's sarcastic commentary. He unbuttoned his trousers to illustrate what he wanted instead.

“And how would I do that anyway, huh? You told me to keep my hands behind my head, thus I can't use them _or_ my wand,” Draco pointed out with a sneer.

“Oh? You want it like that, do you?” Harry questioned with a smirk. He then forced Draco's hands behind his back and cast an Incarcerous on them.

“You're such a kinky bastard, Potter,” Draco muttered with a defiant smirk. “I wonder where you learned it from? I don't think you were such a virgin after all.”

“I was, but you can think whatever you like,” Harry replied with a shrug. “As for this? I can't help it. I think of you and these ideas just burst into my mind. I think deep down, I want to get back at you for everything you've ever done to me.”

And ouch! Because that might just be exactly what Draco was thinking...

But he snorted. “I've done nothing to you that you didn't deserve for being such an arrogant bastard.”

Harry yanked on Draco's hair even harder. “ _Who's_ the arrogant bastard?”

But before Draco could come up with a sufficiently witty retort for that – he wanted to avoid the obvious cliché about his parents most certainly being married – Harry cast that handy little intangible spell on all their clothes so that they were naked rather abruptly. This distracted Draco from his previous quest for a perfect comeback.

“Ever heard of foreplay, Potter?”

“Yes,” Harry replied with a roll of his eyes. “It's what you do with people you care about and want to make love to.”

“Ah, so because all you want from me is a good shag, it doesn't matter what you do to me?”

“Not particularly,” Harry answered. “Now use your mouth in the way that makes me wonder if you were born to do this for a living.”

Draco was equal parts affronted and pleased by that. He scrambled for a come back, but couldn't come up with anything better than: “Or what?”

“Or I'll spit in your mouth, turn you around, and bugger you unprepared and dry,” Harry warned.

Draco felt mildly queasy for a moment – but strangely, only for the spitting part – and actually stuck his tongue out in revulsion. Then he sighed in surrender and opened his mouth.

“Good boy,” Harry purred as if he was talking to an obedient dog, which made Draco glare at him. Harry chuckled even as he slid his painfully erect shaft into Draco's mouth. With the hand not clenched in Draco's hair, Harry cast a spell on first Draco, and then on himself. “There! Now neither of us can finish until I decide it's time.”

Draco groaned because while he sincerely prayed that Harry didn't leave that spell on him for an entire week again, he was actually looking forward to seeing how long Harry intended to play with him. He let all his worries fall away for the first time since – well – since the last time Harry cornered him. Then he exhaled all tension and surrendered as Harry used him mouth rather roughly for so long that Draco sort of went somewhere else in his mind.

Then he came back to himself when Harry – still using Draco's hair as a sort of handle – forced Draco to bend over so that his face was smashed into the floor with his arse in the air. Harry took a moment to make sure that Draco was actually supporting his body weight with his chest and shoulders, rather than with his neck, and then even cast a cushioning charm on the floor. After that, he walked around behind Draco and cast spells to quickly soften and prepare him. Followed by conjuring that oil.

“Why cinnamon and oranges?” Draco asked curiously.

“Mostly I just think it smells good,” Harry replied with a shrug. “But also, the book I read about these things in suggested that cinnamon was an aphrodisiac, and also, it creates a mild tingle that should feel good for both of us.”

“Ah,” Draco murmured because he remembered the tingle and rather liked it. Then he decided to make use of the fact that his mouth was free again. “You know, if anyone ever found out about this, you could go to Azkaban.”

Harry was already pushing into Draco – had just breached him – but paused at that. Which was rather uncomfortable! “This what? That I'm shagging you?”

Draco harrumphed. “That you have me tied up and are shagging me against my will.”

“Am I?” Harry asked with a tone of challenge. “I haven't heard you say your safe word, Malfoy. Are you planning to say it?”

Draco sighed in aggravation. Of course he wasn't going to say it, but he also didn't plan to tell Harry that.

“Do you even remember it?” Harry asked, actually sounding concerned.

“ _Yes_ ,” Draco ground out petulantly.

“And are you going to say it?” Harry asked again.

Draco growled angrily. “Listen, Potter, having you like that is actually rather uncomfortable, so either get on with the buggering or get out.”

Harry carefully pushed as far in as he could, and then paused to give Draco time to adjust. “Now, I need you to prove to me that you do actually remember the word, Malfoy. Say it just once so I know you haven't forgotten it.”

Draco sighed impatiently. “Hippogriff.”

“And are you –” 

“Salazar's moldering grave, Potter!” Draco cried out in frustration. “Get on with it already before I change my mind and actually say the damn word!”

“Alright then,” Harry murmured, sounding relieved. Then, rather abruptly, he picked a demanding pace that would have definitely wrenched Draco's neck had Harry not made sure he was fully supported.

Strangely, Draco loved every moment of it. Of course, he couldn't just admit this out loud. Instead, he said: “Is that really all you've got? I would have thought that the Captain of his Quidditch team and Chosen One extraordinaire would have a bit more...  _power_ ...”

“Fuck you, Malfoy!” Harry growled menacingly.

“I do believe you're already doing that,” Draco countered with a smug smirk.

“Don't tempt me to shove a gag in that pretty mouth of yours, because I'm not sure how you'd be able to signal me if needed with your hands tied up and your mouth gagged,” Harry pointed out.

“Gag me? But I _love_ reminding you of your ignorance, and deep down, I think you love it too,” Draco sneered.

Harry snorted. “In your dreams, Malfoy!”

“I assure you, Potter, that you are never in my dreams,” Draco drawled haughtily. Huh! Apparently the bond let him lie about certain things after all. “No, I take that back, I _have_ dreamed about doing exactly this to you.”

“If you're good, maybe next time, I'll consider letting you,” Harry promised vaguely.

“I'm never good,” Draco assured him. “At least not the way _you_ define good.”

“Now _that_ I believe!” Harry murmured, panting heavily from the exertion of pounding into Draco.

“Although, I'm beginning to wonder exactly how good _you_ are, Potter. You seem a little darker every time I see you these days.”

“Shut your mouth or I'll spank you like a naughty brat,” Harry warned.

“You wouldn't!” Draco spluttered before he could stop such a telling outburst.

Rather than say anything, Harry simply proved that he would. The slap resounded around the room for a moment before Draco groaned softly.

“I've changed my mind, you are _definitely_ too perverted to be remotely good, Potter,” Draco informed him.

Harry responded by spanking Draco again, provoking a husky moan.

“I think I'll have to come up with badges that read – ah!” Draco was interrupted by another sound smack to his arse. “Potter is a kinky bugger!” He finished, earning him yet another spanking. Each time he was hit, his arse clenched in a way that felt good, probably for both of them. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Harry prevented him by spanking him with a rhythm that was almost as demanding as his previous pounding of Draco's arse had been.

Draco gasped and did his best  _not_ to cry out like a two knut whore. This continued on long enough for Draco's arse to turn a vivid shade of red. His cries also changed from enjoyment – astonished enjoyment, but enjoyment nonetheless – to reluctance tinged with pain.

Harry realized this and pulled out so he could force Draco to lay on his back on the cold floor. This actually soothed the stinging and pulled a relieved sigh from Draco. He didn't even care that his bound hands were still behind his back. Thankfully, the cushioning charm made it so they didn't hurt.

Harry slipped back inside Draco and quickly found that one spot that made Draco gasp and mewl as he thrashed his head back and forth. Then Harry pounded that spot rather mercilessly for a long time. So long that Draco began to feel like he'd been having mind blowing sex with Harry his entire life.

Harry stopped as abruptly as he did almost everything. “My turn.” Before Draco could wonder what he was talking about, Harry shifted so that he was straddling Draco's waist and – to be honest – Draco didn't care what Harry was doing at the moment since it was giving him an opportunity to take a few breaths and calm down.

So far, that orgasm delaying spell not only worked, but it made it so that Draco – and presumably Harry – reached the very edge of climax and just hovered there for all of eternity. Which was both wonderful and seriously frustrating at the same time. Draco was grateful for even a momentary break.

Then Harry finished up casting the spells to prepare himself, and now slowly sat down on Draco's shaft. Both sighed at how good it felt. Unexpectedly, Harry frowned.

“I have no idea why this feels even better than being inside you,” he murmured in confusion.

“The only experience I have is you, so I wouldn't know for certain, but I would guess that it's because of that spot,” Draco replied, far too happy at the moment to bother trying to say that in a condescending tone.

“You're probably right,” Harry agreed even as he raised himself up and wiggled around until he found said spot. Then he shuddered in pleasure. “Ah...”

He went slowly, which – possibly most surprising of all – made everything feel far more intense than when he was ramming into Draco both quickly and powerfully. Draco gasped over and over until he had to bite his lips to prevent the shameful begging that threatened to spill forth. Harry eventually frowned and bit his lip in intense concentration.

Draco just couldn't take it anymore. “Please!” His breath caught on a half sob. “Potter,  _please_ ...”

Harry looked down and took in Draco's full body flush and rather desperate expression. Without a word but with a nod, Harry grabbed his wand and cast the spell to end both their orgasm denials. Not even a full second later, they both threw their heads back and arched their backs as they were hit by the full force of their long delayed climax. Draco couldn't figure out which one of them was squealing, until he realized (with a blush) that it was both of them.

Bliss made him feel like he was floating for an indeterminate amount of time, but eventually, he became aware of his surroundings again. “I have  _got_ to learn that spell...”

Harry chuckled, still panting lightly – same as Draco. “Maybe I'll teach it to you – next time, if I decide that you deserve a reward.  _This time_ ...” Harry trailed off with a mildly evil chuckle and cast a spell on Draco. “Don't worry, that'll stay dormant until you've had some decent sleep. After that, I'm sure you'll hate me more than ever, but at least this way, I have some small guarantee that you'll let me find you before another month passes.”

“Not likely!” Draco vowed rashly.

Harry startled Draco by rolling over without any warning and latching his mouth on Draco's neck. Draco felt a moment of horror as he wondered if Harry was actually a vampire and had just now gotten around to feeding on him. To his profound relief, Harry was simply giving him a love bite – which he licked affectionately when it was a dark shade of purple.

“Don't you dare heal that or try to cover it up!” Harry warned just before he sat up and summoned his clothes so that he could get dressed. He also ended the spell binding Draco's hands behind his back. Draco slowly pulled them free and gently rubbed his wrists.

“Barbarian!” Draco muttered. To his dismay, one of his hands stroked the mark tenderly for a moment. Thankfully, Harry wasn't paying any attention to him, so he was able to force his hand to behave before Harry cast him a curious glance.

“Aren't you going to get dressed?”

Draco shrugged. “In a minute.”

“Suit yourself,” Harry muttered, standing up to finish dressing. A strange moment of tenderness overcame him making him want to kiss Draco or say something nice. Instead, Harry summoned all of Draco's clothes and set them next to the snarky Slytherin, ending by draping the boy's school robes over him. “Just in case anyone happens to be outside the door when I leave.”

Draco shrugged again, fairly sure that most of the students in the school would fall into one of three categories: Too young to care if they saw him naked, old enough to like what they saw, or old enough to care and  _not_ liking what they saw but not exactly bothered by nudity because they lived in dorms.

Harry frowned for a moment, but then shrugged and ended the spells on the room so that he could leave. When he was gone – having closed the door to give Draco privacy – Draco stretched out and seriously considered taking a nap. He felt boneless and lethargic in the best possible way. Unfortunately, he knew that if he didn't go back to his dorm soon, he'd end up sleeping here until the Professor arrived to prepare for his first class.

Rubbing his sore wrists for a moment, and then rubbing his even more sore arse – both of which caused him to wince even as he liked the feeling – Draco pulled on his robes and buttoned them up so that he could simply shrink down his clothes and shove them in a pocket and yet still be decent enough to walk back to his dorm.

To his surprise, it seemed to be the middle of the night. “Apparently he wasn't joking about taking all night,” Draco muttered almost silently so that he didn't attract Peeves or Filch. Happily, both were either abed or in another part of the castle.

Even better, it was late enough that no one was in the common room to witness him once again looking like he'd been roughed up by barbarians. “No, just the one,” he whispered with a smirk.

He just barely made it to his dorm before dropping from exhaustion. It took all of his strength to stand upright while he unbuttoned his robes. Not only was it long past his normal bed time, but he'd just had a brilliant shag, and his mind and body were both more than half mush at the moment.

“Draco?” Pansy asked in a sleepy whisper as she rolled over in his bed.

“Why're you in _my_ bed?” Draco wondered, too tired to actually care why. He slipped his robes off and just let them pool on the floor.

Pansy moaned softly in appreciation of the view before she frowned. “What time is it? I was waiting here for you because Blaise and I are worried about you.”

A Lumos from behind Draco confirmed that Blaise was awake now too and planning on joining the conversation. Except he gasped incredulously. A moment later, he slipped out of his bed and rushed over to grab Draco by the shoulders and hold him still.

“What in Salazar's rotting brain?! _Who_ did this to you?!”

“Calm down Blaise,” Draco whispered urgently. “I'm fine!”

Blaise very carefully brushed one finger along the bright red curve of Draco's arse. Then he forced Draco to turn around so that he could look for other signs of abuse. There was the obvious love bite. The not so obvious lines on Draco's wrists. A light bruise on Draco's cheek, and streaks of dried spunk on Draco's chest and a clump of hair that was probably also caused by spunk.

Pansy gasped now that she had a good look at Draco's arse too. “What in the ever loving hell, Draco?!” She cried out in an emphatic whisper so that she didn't wake anyone else.

“I'm fine!” Draco repeated insistently. “No matter what it looks like, he didn't hurt me.” Then he decided that he needed to lay down before he fell down and made them think he was lying. So he crawled into his bed and forced Pansy to make room for him. “He simply exhausted me in the best possible way, and if I don't sleep soon, I think I might actually die.”

Pansy studied his face to see if she could find any clues. “Are you sure?”

“Quite.”

She sighed and tucked him in with a kiss to his cheek. She shifted slightly to leave the bed but he grabbed her wrist almost unconsciously.

“Stay,” he murmured. Never in his life had he had an urge to cuddle, but sleeping alone after what had happened felt like some sort of punishment.

“Alright,” Pansy agreed softly, brushing the hair out of his face so she could kiss his forehead. Without another word, she nestled under the covers with him and lay her head on his shoulder.

“Thanksss,” he slurred, already more than half asleep.

With a sigh of both frustration and a bit of helplessness, Blaise went back to bed, hoping that Draco would be more willing to talk about what had happened in the morning. He called out to Pansy the moment he was all settled.

“If it turns out he was abused, I'm going to hunt down the guilty party and hex him so bad he'll never be the same again!”

“Only if you find him before I do,” Pansy assured him with a dark mutter. After that, they both fell asleep.

 

***

 

Draco growled in frustration and rested his head on his arms which were crossed over the work table. Potions class was  _definitely_ not the time to be thoroughly aroused. That said, that little surprise spell Harry had cast had the effect of stimulating Draco's prostate when he least expected it. Well actually, it seemed to happen whenever Draco's thoughts drifted to Harry, which seemed to happen with alarming frequency – far more than Draco realized!

He took a deep breath and tried to force Harry out of his mind. The stimulation stopped for a few minutes... until Draco wondered how in the hell Harry was doing so well in class these days, and it started right back up again.

Draco bit his lip as the stimulation brought to mind Harry repeatedly ramming that spot. This mental image had the unfortunate effect of pushing Draco over the edge. He quickly bit his lip and held his breath as he made a mess in his pants. Thanking Merlin – or actually, the Founders – for making fully covering robes a part of the school uniform, he quickly obtained permission to go to the bathroom.

As he cleaned himself up, he vowed to endure this new spell as long as possible.  _I will not give Harry the satisfaction of seeing me beg!_ He then firmly ignored the fact that he already had, more than once.

 

***

 

Thanks to Harry's wide array of perverted spells, Draco ended up letting himself be found every Friday or Saturday night at about half eight. It was just easier all around because then he was able to take a much needed break from his task, get some stress relief, and then have a decent night's sleep. He didn't get much for quality sleep otherwise.

Harry actually missed a couple of their sessions in March when his weasel nearly died as a result of that trap Draco had set months ago that clearly did not reach the intended recipient. With a sigh of relief, Draco admitted – to himself in complete privacy – that he was glad that no one had died yet.

On the other hand, it meant that there was more pressure on him than ever to fix up that mother buggering cabinet! He was slowly losing his sanity. It probably wouldn't take too much to make him snap and be sent to the mental ward of St. Mungo's for the rest of his life. Which wouldn't be very long at all, as the Dark Lord would almost certainly send someone to Avada Kedavra him.

One day as he was slowly making his way to the Room of Hidden Things, alone since both of his henchmen were in detention again, he heard Harry talking with his friends. Actually, half shouting in frustration.

“I _know_ he's spending all his time in the Room, but I don't know why! I've asked him, but _he won't tell me_!” 

“Er, mate? Why would the ferret tell you his secret evil plans?” The weasel asked in confusion.

Draco had changed directions as hastily as he could, ducking into the nearest empty classroom. He held his breath and prayed that he hadn't been spotted.

“Hold my things, I'll be right back,” Harry insisted urgently, making Draco groan and wish he could conjure up an invisibility cloak of his own.

Sure enough, Harry ran into the room a moment later. “Tell me what you're up to!”

“We're not doing this!” Draco stated firmly.

“If you just tell me what you're doing in the Room, I'll let you go,” Harry bargained.

“So you can do what? Go running to tell Dumbledore?” Draco asked with a sneer.

“Yes! Er, well, no,” Harry backtracked. “What I really want is to talk you out of whatever it is.”

Draco scoffed. “That's not going to happen, Potter, so if you would kindly bugger off. I'm rather busy.”

“You always say that,” Harry pointed out a bit snidely.

“And I told you that we are. Not. Doing. This. Today,” Draco repeated with a soft growl.

Harry looked over at the door, which was still open because he hadn't planned on doing anything other than talking. Then he looked at Draco with a sly smirk. “It occurs to me that I know how to stop you after all.”

He cast spells to fling the door shut, lock it, and silence all noise. He then added one to make anyone walking by not notice the door to begin with. As Harry was doing all of that, Draco resumed his growling.

“Have your ears fallen off? No, they appear to still be there,” Draco muttered. “You must have gone deaf then.”

Harry turned to look at him. “On your knees Malfoy.”

Draco growled just a bit louder as he dropped to his knees and placed his hands behind his head. “I have something important I have to do!”

“What? I'd love to know,” Harry said as he walked up and grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair.

“I will _never_ tell you!” Draco yelled in frustration.

“Then maybe I should cast a tickling hex and leave it on until you do,” Harry suggested.

Draco sighed and slumped just a little. “Merlin and Salazar, Potter! Listen carefully, because you will never hear me say this again:  _Please_ let me go.”

Harry tilted his head to the side curiously. “Fine, just tell me what you're so eager to go do.”

“I _can't_ tell you because you're the sodding Chosen One! If you manage to stop me, I'll –” Draco stopped talking abruptly and pressed his lips together.

Harry tapped his wand against his lips with his free hand, thinking this over. “Doesn't matter. Even if I let you go right now, I'll just follow you with my cloak.”

“The same cloak that was in with all your things that you asked your pathetic lackeys to hold onto for you?” Draco asked with a smug smirk.

“Bugger!” Harry swore as he realized that Draco was right. “Well then, I guess I'll just have to keep you here until you're too tired to do anything evil today.”

“I _said_ not today!” Draco roared angrily.

Harry tilted his head and gave Draco a significant look, he even yanked on Draco's hair so that Draco had no choice but to stare up at the ceiling. With the darkest glare Draco could manage, he took a deep breath, and then exhaled everything. As much as he really did want to surrender to Harry's will, he honestly didn't have time at the moment.

“Hippogriff,” Draco stated, enunciating clearly.

Harry released Draco's hair and stepped back. “Fine, Malfoy.” He swept his arm out and cast the spell to cancel all the spells on the door. “Go on if you're so busy.”

Draco stood up and lightly shook the mild stiffness out of his shoulders. “Look, if things don't go the way I need them to today, I'll have to rethink things and wait a bit while I do some research.”

“So... tomorrow?” Harry asked with barely suppressed frustration.

“Yeah, same time, same place,” Draco agreed as he turned to leave.

“Wait,” Harry ordered. When Draco turned back to look at him, he cast two separate spells on Draco. “There, I ended the one that made you hear buzzing every time you try to concentrate.”

Draco sighed in profound relief. “Thank Salazar! That one was driving me mad!”

Harry chuckled softly. “They  _all_ drive you mad, Malfoy. That's the point.”

“So... what did you replace it with?” Draco asked curiously.

Harry simply smirked. “I guess you'll just have to figure that out for yourself.”

“Salazar's sweaty arse, Potter! _That one_ again?!” 

Harry shrugged and pretended not to know what Draco was talking about. “You could always tell me what I want to know so that I don't have to punish you anymore.”

Draco scoffed. “If these petty spells of yours are your idea of punishment, you need to take a few lessons from –” he once again cut himself off before saying anything incriminating.”

“Your boss?” Harry finished with a light glare. He then grabbed Draco's left arm. “You know, it occurred to me that your dragon tattoo is actually covering up the fact that you have a Dark Mark after all.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “You have a disturbing predilection for thinking the worst about me.” He rolled his sleeve up, making sure that his glamour was definitely in place as he did so. “See? Dragon.”

“Yeah, but it's suspiciously the same size and shape as the Dark Mark,” Harry pointed out. “And in the exact same place.”

“Where else should I have put it?” Draco wondered.

“Actually, I think having one of those snake like Chinese dragons winding up your side would look brilliant. Especially in a vivid shade of red,” Harry said, stroking the place he was talking about with one hand.

“Depends on the shade of red,” Draco murmured in thought. “But I think I'd prefer blue or...” he shrugged. “Silver maybe. Purple?”

“Not green?” Harry questioned with a smirk.

“For a Chinese dragon?” Draco asked with a look that clearly stated that he thought Harry was barmy for suggesting it. “May as well just get a tattoo of a snake. Hmm... Slithering up my other arm perhaps.”

“Leg,” Harry stated, looking at Draco's thigh as if imagining it. Then he shook his head. “And that's another thing! Your tattoo doesn't move, like wizarding tattoos are supposed to.”

Draco  _wanted_ to claim that it did and Harry just hadn't seen it long enough to notice, but that would be so blatantly a lie that Draco may as well be confirming Harry's suspicions. Instead, he rolled his eyes. “Think whatever you like.  _I_ have something to do, and it will do you no good following me because I'm going to detour through the entire castle if I have to –” 

“Don't worry, Malfoy, I know that following you won't help. Besides, I'm getting hungry,” Harry admitted. Without his cloak, he wouldn't be able to sneak into the Room after Draco even if he did follow him.

“Later!” Draco called out with a curt wave over his shoulder as he left the room.

Harry sat in a desk near the door to give Draco time to get away, but also watch him as long as possible. He was utterly astonished a moment later when Ron and Hermione appeared out of nowhere and tossed his cloak at him.

“What in Merlin's wart covered back was _that_ all about?!” Ron demanded.

“Er...” Harry droned, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. “ _Well_...”

 

***

 

For the next two months, Draco met up with Harry once a week. Harry kept asking him to meet up more often, but Draco couldn't afford the time he was spending with Harry as it was, let alone even more. His task was proving to be as frustrating as ever. No matter what he did – what repair spells he learned, what advice from professional repair wizards he tried – the blasted mother buggering infuriating cabinet simply  _refused_ to be fixed!

It was affecting Draco so badly that Harry showed actual concern for him in between tying him up and doing whatever he wanted. Draco's favorite session to date had involved a whip that left crisscrossing red marks all over his back and chest that had Blaise and Pansy ready to drag Draco before Snape and  _insist_ that the culprit be found. Only a very uncomfortably honest yet anonymous account of what had happened convinced them to drop the matter.

However, no matter how necessary the sessions were for Draco's continued sanity, they weren't enough. He was slowly sinking into an abyss of depression. If he didn't fix that Merlin cursed cabinet, he was going to be murdered by the Dark Lord, and it wasn't going to be over quickly either.

Draco strongly suspected that the Dark Lord would do things to him that made what Harry did to him look like making slow and lazy love on a Sunday afternoon. And worse! The sadistic bastard would probably do the same things to Draco's mother first while he had to watch, just so Draco would know  _exactly_ what was in store for him. It made him shudder uncontrollably and nearly throw up every time he thought about it.

In mild desperation, Draco thought something akin to:  _Fuck it!_

He noticed that Slughorn always disappeared immediately after class these days – almost as if he was trying to avoid something. This meant that if he lingered after class, he'd more than likely get a chance to talk to Harry alone for a few minutes. With this in mind, he packed up his belongings  _very_ slowly, and ordered his friends (thankfully, his henchmen didn't have the aptitude for potions) to go on without him.

As he assumed, Harry noticed this and also sent his friends on without him. They both pretended to be extremely focused on the contents of their bags until everyone had been gone for over a full minute, then Draco looked over at Harry.

Harry looked around to be sure that there wasn't someone lurking in a corner after all. “Did you want something?”

Draco looked down at his hands in his lap. “Not now, but tonight.”

“So soon?” Harry asked in surprise. “You usually fight it as long as possible.”

“Listen, Potter, I need to be able to fully concentrate for the rest of the day. If you'll take your little spell off me now, I'll not only show up tonight, but I won't make any sarcastic comments.”

“I'm not sure I like that deal. I'm strangely attached to your sarcasm,” Harry murmured, looking toward the ceiling and stroking his chin in thought. “But alright, I'll take the spell off, just...”

Harry stood up and cast his standard array of spells at the door to make it fly closed and ensure their privacy. Without even being ordered, Draco got to his knees and put his hands behind his head. Harry walked over and stroked Draco's hair as if petting a dog.

“Whatever it is that you're doing is making you look ill,” Harry murmured with a frown of concern. 

“Don't bother asking because I _not_ going to tell you,” Draco stated.

Harry grabbed Draco's left arm and held it up to stare at it as if he could see the secrets of the universe written there. “Is it because you're loyal to the master you won't admit you serve?” Harry asked as he stroked the spot what a glamour made it look like a dragon was tattooed there.

“No comment,” Draco whispered.

“Would it make a difference to you if _I_ branded you?” Harry asked mildly. “I could carve my initials into your flesh, and then you'd be mine instead.”

“Wouldn't help,” Draco said, and then glared at Harry. “And you're a blithering idiot if you think I could let you do that! Other people see me naked, Potter. How in the seven levels of hell would I explain having your initials on my – where would you put them?”

Harry smirked. “So you  _are_ interested.”

“I didn't say that,” Draco pointed out with a haughty sniff.

“I'd put them...” Harry got to his knees in front of Draco and slid a hand in the posh trousers that made Draco look so hot it was almost unbearable. It should be against school rules for Draco to look like that! “Right about here...”

Draco cleared his throat as a potent rush of lust seemed to punch him in the gut. “Er... Ah... A-a-as I said, other people see me naked. I-I-I c-couldn't –”

Harry interrupted him with a soft chuckle. “So cover it up with a glamour like you do this.” He shifted his hand from inside those silky trousers to Draco's arm again.

“Stop trying to imply something is there that isn't!” Draco protested, now that his mind was working slightly better again.

“Oh? So you're finally going to confirm or deny it clearly?” Harry asked with a tone of challenge.

Damnit! It seems that Harry had noticed that Draco couldn't exactly lie to the bond. He could say that he only had a tattoo of a dragon because having a glamoured one convinced the bond that saying so wasn't actually lying. No matter how hard Draco tried, he could never actually say that he  _didn't_ have a Dark Mark. He pressed his lips together and refused to say anything at all.

About the mark anyway. “I have a class I need to get to.”

“Alright Malfoy. I'll let you go,” Harry promised as he cast the spell to end the one he had put on Draco a few days before. The spell was intended to make it feel like a hand was stroking Draco at random – not tickling, just a soft caress meant to startle and possibly arouse. In other words, distract him so that he couldn't concentrate.

Then Harry stroked the fading bruise on Draco's neck. Draco tilted his head to the side in a clear invitation to Harry. Then he chuckled softly.

“My mother noticed that during Easter hols. She spent at least three hours lecturing me on the importance of being married before doing anything inappropriate. I can assure you that _that_ was the most excruciating conversation I've ever had in my life!”

Harry laughed softly even as he bent his head to renew the dark purple color of the bruise. “I can only imagine.” When he was done, he stood up and held out a hand to help Draco up. “I'll stay here for a bit since I don't have class for a while yet.”

Draco nodded as Harry cast the spell to end all the ones on the door. He walked away, calling out: “Later!” over his shoulder.

“So wait,” Harry called after him softly. “Yes or no to the branding?”

Draco stopped and looked up to the ceiling for a moment. “Not this time. I need to think it over a lot more before I can agree.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed with a nod.

Draco left the room and made it at least a hundred feet down the hall before he was unceremoniously shoved into an alcove. Blaise and Pansy appeared before him wearing matching dark looks. Apparently, their Disillusionment Charms worked quite well.

“What the buggering _hell_ , Draco?! Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?” Pansy demanded softly to avoid attracting attention from any students that might pass by.

“How could you be secretly _shagging_ the Gods forsaken _chosen one_?!” Blaise added angrily.

“Well I can't exactly do it out in the open,” Draco pointed out sarcastically.

Blaise gave him a flat look. “You  _know_ what I mean.”

“The Dark Lord's going to _murder_ you!” Pansy growled in case he planned to pretend that he didn't understand her either.

Draco growled in return. “If I can't figure out how to do what he wants me to, he's going to murder me anyway, regardless of whom I am or am not shagging. So why not have a bit of harmless fun while I can? Otherwise I would have died a miserable virgin! Now, I can go to my grave with a smirk on my face because I got to have something the Dark Lord never will.”

Blaise and Pansy exchanged a thoughtful look.

“Sex with Po – er _him_?” Blaise asked for clarification (not saying the name in case someone was nearby and listening in) because he didn't think that the Dark Lord was interested in Harry Potter in quite that way.

Draco shrugged. “Yes... but more than that. His undivided attention. His concern. His...” he tilted his head as he considered how to explain it. “Hidden inner nature. His true self. No matter  _what_ the Dark Lord does to Potter in the future, he'll never have any of that. The best he can do is kill the outer shell – which will create a martyr that inspires rebellion for the wizarding world to rally behind.”

They all fell silent as they heard footsteps. From the shadow of the alcove, they watched Harry and his two best friends conduct a rather heated argument inside a spell that was clearly intended to prevent anyone from hearing them.

Pansy snorted in amusement after the trio was out of sight. “Looks like his friends Disillusioned themselves too, and they don't like what's going on any more than we do. And they  _haven't_ seen the way you look when you come back from your little meetings with the so-called golden boy. If everyone who knows about it is saying that it's a bad idea, Draco, then perhaps you should  _listen_ and stop this insanity. Now. Before it gets you murdered in your sleep!”

Draco scoffed. “You think he'd let me die peacefully in my sleep?”

Pansy sighed in frustration and shook her head as she walked away, muttering about washing her hands of his foolishness. Blaise patted Draco on the shoulder for a moment before following Pansy. Draco exhaled in relief that they were leaving him alone for the time being.

 

***

 

Draco got so enticingly close to fixing the infuriating vanishing cabinet that night that he completely lost track of time and missed his meeting with Harry. However, based on the fact that Harry cast him an apologetic glance the next day in class and mouthed:  _Sorry!_ Draco was fairly certain Harry hadn't made it either. He sort of returned the apology by shrugging indifferently.

After that, neither of them had the time for more than one very quick session in an alcove under the cloak in which Harry wanked them both at the same time. Draco had needed that so badly that he almost kissed Harry. He stopped himself just in time and ran off.

After that, they didn't have a chance to see each other outside of classes and mealtimes at all until...

Draco was crying over a sink in a bathroom because he had once again failed in his efforts to fix the cabinet that he would take great pleasure in hacking to bits and pulverizing those bits into saw dust, and then using that dust to start a fire to destroy everything in that stupid Room! The ghost named Myrtle was trying to comfort him but how could she do anything to help when:

“I can’t do it..” Draco nearly sobbed, his whole body shaking from a combination of failure and fear. “I can’t... It won’t work... and unless I do it soon... he says he’ll kill me...”

He let out a gasping sob, tried to swallow it down, and then looked up to see in the mirror the _last_ person he wanted to see him like this – aside from the Dark Lord. Whirling around, he pulled out his wand and cast a nasty hex at Harry, who – despite looking fairly concerned – managed to evade the hex and cast one of his own.

The ghost pleaded with them both to stop, but they ignored her. Both of them cast a variety of jinxes, hexes, and curses until Draco ducked behind a pillar for a moment and cried out: “I hereby sever the bond!”

That caused them both to stagger for a moment, and then Draco decided to throw himself into a course of action that might prove himself to the Dark Lord – which  _might_ buy him a bit more time. “Cruci–” His unforgivable was cut short by Harry roaring: “SECTUMSEMPRA!”

As Draco staggered backward, he felt a stinging across his face and chest. It felt like water was spraying on him even as he couldn't quite breathe. He collapsed on the waterlogged floor with a splash that felt like a cool splatter against his burning and stinging chest and face.

“No!” Harry gasped out in concern. He slipped and stumbled as he scrambled to reach Draco.

Draco was uncontrollably clawing at his chest as if he could pull away whatever it was that made it impossible to breathe. He started shaking rather violently as Harry dropped to his knees by Draco's side.

“No – I didn't...” Harry murmured disconsolately. 

Draco almost didn't hear him over the ghost wailing at the top of her lungs like a banshee: “MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!”

Most likely in response to the scream, Snape burst into the bathroom and immediately came to Draco's rescue, repeatedly casting the counter curse and saving Draco's life. Slowly, the pain faded, the ability to breathe returned, and a sense of peace descended upon Draco. He had the presence of mind to look up at Harry and see the ashen and guilt-racked expression on the boy who lived's face.

Draco almost wanted to comfort him. Even more strangely, he look up at Snape and realized that the Sixth Floor boys' bathroom was a highly unlikely place for the Head of Slytherin House to be. He must have been trying to find Draco for another pitiful attempt to talk him into asking for help.

At this point – considering that the man had saved his life – he'd almost be willing to accept the offer.

Snape said something as he helped Draco to stand, but Draco couldn't focus enough to hear the words. He was more preoccupied with trying to stay on his feet. He was still shaking and in shock from what had happened. Why did his Head of House think he could stand at a time like this?

To Draco's silent relief, the concerned Professor cast a lightening spell and swept Draco into his arms the moment they were out of the bathroom. Then, Snape carried him as he jogged lightly over to the constantly moving staircase, casting a spell that allowed him to jump over the railing and safely float down to the fourth floor. The moment they had landed on the fourth floor, Snape rushed Draco into the Hospital Wing.

Draco was vaguely aware as Snape told Madam Pomfrey what had happened. The Mediwitch took over Draco's care as Snape left. Draco vaguely noticed Snape looking positively furious as he stormed off, but then Pomfrey gave him something that put him into a healing sleep.

He came back to a sort of awareness a while later when Pansy demanded the right to visit him. She fretted and clucked over Draco, muttering that she should go tell Snape what else Harry had done to Draco during the year. This helped Draco focus for a few minutes.

“No Pans!” Draco cried out insistently. “You shouldn't even _know_ about that! It's not even his fault since I'm the one who bonded him to me with a dark spell designed to make him do whatever I want... and he did...”

Pansy was silent in astonishment for a moment before huffing indignantly. “Very well... I  _won't_ mention what he's been doing to you, but absolutely  _nothing_ will stop me from telling everyone I see how he nearly  _murdered_ you! Everyone thinks he's something special and they need to know he's not!”

Draco sighed wearily. “If you must.”

With a nod and a soft harrumph, Pansy left him to rest.

More time passed with Draco more or less asleep. The next thing he knew, his hand was being held. Cracking open one eye revealed that it was very dark – and so must be after curfew. Maintaining a deep and even breathing pattern, Draco opened his eyes to look at who held his hand. His mother?

To his surprise, it was Harry, who was whispering frantically. “Oh God, Draco! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I never would have used that spell had I actually known what it did. When I close my eyes, I see you,  _dying_ ...” He ended with a choked gasp and Draco was flabbergasted to realize that Harry was  _crying_ . Over him!

“Harry...” he whispered faintly.

“Draco!” Harry gasped out, also in a whisper since he didn't want Madam Pomfrey to realize that he was here and report him for more detentions – or probably something worse since he already had detentions until the end of time.

“Stop,” Draco insisted softly, trying to wipe Harry's tears away.

“But I nearly killed you!” Harry sobbed out softly in anguished horror.

“The Dark Lord already killed me over summer hols,” Draco murmured. “I just haven't bothered to lay down in my grave yet.”

“What did he tell you to do?” Harry asked, trying to wipe his tears away now that he was not crying as much. They still continued to leak though.

“I'm not telling you,” Draco stated as firmly as ever. “And anyway, my point was that I'm not mad at you because if you _had_ killed me, at least I would have died with honor – in battle against a sworn enemy. But you didn't, so now I am stuck waiting for the Dark Lord to remind me quite thoroughly that my grave's already dug up and waiting for me.”

A small sob ripped from Harry at that. “Don't talk like that!”

Rather than argue, Draco simply shrugged. “In any case, you're free to forget about me now.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked with an incredulous scoff. “How could I _possibly_ forget you?!”

Draco sighed, feeling tired again already. “I  _mean_ that I severed the bond I'd forced on you back near the beginning of the year. You're free from me now.”

“Wha...?” Harry asked in confusion.

“All those times you insisted that I had done something to you, you were right,” Draco confessed. “I wanted you to... Well, I _thought_ I wanted you to come to me and beg me to do things to you, but as it turns out, what I really wanted was for you to take over and force me to stop dwelling on my problems for a few hours. Now that I've broken the bond, you won't obsess over me anymore.”

Harry took an impossibly deep breath, and then sighed. “The bond may have been the catalyst, but... I'm pretty sure my obsession with you is real. Even now that you've broken the bond, I still want you to stop working for Voldemort. I want you to work  _with me_ to defeat him!”

Draco shook his head. “I can't. No matter what I might want, I won't abandon my mother.”

“I understand,” Harry murmured. “Well... I suppose I should let you rest.”

“Yes,” Draco agreed, letting his tiredness leak through.

“I... I'm just so sorry,” Harry told him again, squeezing Draco's hand that he still held.

“I know,” Draco admitted, squeezing Harry's hand in return before tugging on Harry sharply. They were now face to face, separated by mere inches. “Don't come looking for me again.”

“I won't,” Harry promised, and then gave into the impulse to kiss Draco. The kiss started out sweet and tender, deepening to a curious exploration of each other's mouths. It got progressively hotter until Draco had to pull back.

“As much as I wish I could continue this all night, I'm sadly in no condition,” Draco remarked wryly.

Harry needlessly brushed white blond hair out of a pale face that seemed to glow just a tiny bit in the dark. Then he rested their foreheads together. “Sleep. Get better.  _Live_ damn it! I expect to see you the moment the war is over.”

“Is that an order, Potter?” Draco asked with an amused smirk.

“It is,” Harry confirmed with a matching smirk.

“Then I'll do my best to obey,” Draco promised.

Harry accepted this with a single nod, gave Draco one more tiny kiss, and then stood up straight. “Good night, Draco,” Harry bade as he walked away.

“Good night, Harry,” Draco called after him softly.

From the dark and utterly shadowed corner where he'd dozed off in a chair earlier and had inadvertently watched the whole thing, Snape gaped in sheer gobsmacked astonishment as Harry walked away. He then tried to study Draco as much as possible in the low light of the waning crescent moon streaming in through a window. Unexpectedly, the boy who had nearly been murdered mere hours before looked at peace.

Not sure what else to do, Snape decided to pretend that he hadn't seen anything. Also, he silently prayed that these two star-crossed children could eventually obtain the happiness that he never had. Even if it was...  _together_ ...

The thought made him shudder faintly and stick his tongue out just a bit. If he was lucky, he wouldn't be around to see it! With a silent sigh, he admitted that maybe he wouldn't mind after all if it meant that Harry had done the impossible.

Snape shuddered again and did his best to push all thoughts out of his head so he could go back to sleep. Soft snores from Draco made him smile. For possibly the first time, he was glad he'd accepted Dumbledore's request to protect the boy's soul. He drifted back to sleep feeling rather at peace himself.

 

***

 

How I think the series  **should** have ended:

 

After the Final Battle was over, Draco watched Harry trudge into the great hall. He looked utterly exhausted, and considering everything that had happened, well... Draco couldn't exactly blame him for looking like an Inferius.

As much as Draco  _ wanted _ to go comfort the boy who had just saved the world from terrible evil, he well knew that he'd be hexed within an inch of his life as he so much as stepped withing ten feet of Harry. Feeling a bit numb himself, he stayed in the corner of the hall, sitting on the floor in a little huddle formed by his parents, who were practically clinging to him in their relief.

Harry checked on the dead and grieved a little over each and every one. Then he got a strange look in his eye and glanced around as if trying to find something he dropped. Draco rested his head on his mother's shoulder and so missed Harry spot him and square his shoulders.

The entire hall fell silent. A few people gasped, which caught Draco's attention. He looked around to find Harry marching straight for him. The looks on everyone's faces made it clear that another fight was expected to begin in about three seconds.

When Harry arrived in front of Draco and his parents, the Malfoys curled around their son like lions ready to fight to the death for their cub. Draco's heart started racing and it was a struggle to breathe. Especially when Harry held out his hand.

Draco shook off his parents and took Harry's hand. Harry promptly pulled Draco to his feet. A strange smile tugged at his lips.

“I see that you obeyed my orders after all,” Harry said with a secretive smirk.

Draco affected his usual haughty sneer. “Only because you saved me from a Fiendfyre Curse  _ and _ a colleague who apparently found it amusing to murder students.”

“Nevertheless I ordered you to live, and you did,” Harry replied with a soft smile. “I think that deserves a reward of some sort.” 

Draco lifted his chin in an attempt to mask his interest with an air of superiority. “Oh? What exactly are we talking here?”

Rather than answer, Harry pulled Draco into his arms and gave him a kiss so demanding that Draco felt his knees go weak and had to cling onto Harry tightly so that he could return the kiss without collapsing inelegantly on the floor. Everyone – aside from Ron, Hermione, and (strangely) Luna – gaped at them in sheer astonishment. When they finally pulled apart for air, they had eyes for only each other.

“Draco Malfoy, will you live with me?”

“I'd love to!” Draco blurted out with something no one other than his parents had ever seen before – a genuine smile. It was cautiously hopeful and even more than a little happy that Harry wanted to be with him.

With a relieved sigh, Harry rested his forehead on Draco's. “God! I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too,” Draco admitted in a soft murmur. Then he made a light, incredulous scoff. “I can't believe you defeated the Dark Lord!”

“Oh! That reminds me!” Harry exclaimed as he dug around his back pockets with the hand that wasn't still holding Draco's. “In a way, I couldn't have done it without you. Here's your wand back.”

“Thanks...” Draco murmured, feeling inexplicably overcome by emotion.

Harry sighed tiredly, infinitely glad that he and Draco were supporting each other, since he might fall over if they weren't. “I don't know about you, but I could use something to eat, a shower, and about three days' worth of sleep!”

“Come to the Manor for now and let me take care of you,” Draco suggested, brushing some of Harry's wild nest out of his face.

“I'd like that,” Harry replied before giving Draco a soft kiss. Then they just stood there leaning against each other, not realizing that they were the center of attention from a still rather shocked crowd. No one made a sound for a long and awkward moment.

Until Narcissa cleared her throat. “Well, then, perhaps we should go home.”

Lucius spluttered in a rare moment of discombobulation until Narcissa shot him a look that made him press his lips together and bite them for good measure.

Harry chuckled softly before holding out his hand to help them up one at a time while not letting go of Draco for one second. He led them to actual seats at one of the tables – as opposed to the floor where they had been sitting off to the side, uncertain of whether they were allowed to be here. Once they were all relatively comfortable, Harry smiled at them, mainly Draco.

“I've just got one last thing to do, and then we can go,” Harry whispered in Draco's ear. Draco nodded in acceptance, gave Harry a quick kiss, and then waited as Harry did whatever he had to do with his best friends before returning. 

Hand in hand, they left Hogwarts – followed by Lucius and Narcissa – and not even McGonagall had the heart to stop them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And so I apparently couldn't avoid fluff and HEA after all, lol!  
> Did I make you laugh at any point? There's one place in particular I'm hoping my readers snort in amusement at the very least, lol!


End file.
